


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Depressed Lee Taeyong, Doyoung is bad at feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Inspired by NCT Life, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Taeyong is a mess, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'Shut up and kiss me already.'
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**3:53 PM**

Doyoung doesn't know when he first starts to develop feelings for Taeyong.He doesn't if it's when they first meet as trainees,or even when smrookies first starts.

He does however,know when he first realizes that he's in love with Taeyong and it's not too long after firetruck is released.


End file.
